1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a sound processor that creates an acoustic model based on resonance properties, a sound reproducer, and a sound processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable sound reproducers have been commonly used to listen to music playback or the like through a headphone. With such a sound reproducer, the user is likely to listen to music at his/her desired volume. Accordingly, it is often the case that users listen to music for quite a long time at a relatively high volume. This may damage the hearing of the users. To prevent this situation, there have been proposed various technologies.
For example, International Publication No. WO1995/020866 discloses a conventional technology in which an acoustic signal is divided with respect to frequency bands to facilitate correction.
The conventional technology is aimed at simply correcting reflected noise, and does not take into account resonance properties.